


School Days

by Castillon02



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, School-age AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: Q frowned, gazing around at the other schoolboys in the amusement park until he saw a likely-looking suspect. He walked up to the blond boy and tapped him on the shoulder. “Excuse me, have you seen my plushy?”





	School Days

Q frowned, gazing around at the other schoolboys in the amusement park until he saw a likely-looking suspect. He walked up to the blond boy and tapped him on the shoulder. “Excuse me, have you seen my plushy?” He held up his mobile and showed the boy a picture of Turing, his stuffed cat, who he’d won at a darts booth earlier in the day.

It was silly to search, maybe. He could easily win another cat. But…Q hated losing his things, and besides, he’d already named this one. Turing was his responsibility now.  

“Lost him, have you?” the blond boy asked, glancing at the picture. He looked a couple of years older, maybe year eight instead of year six, but he hadn’t hit a growth spurt yet, so he was just Q’s height. He was wearing a nice but well-worn navy coat, with shoes that had somehow avoided the mess of dirt and fair food on the ground. That was partly why Q had approached him—with the hope that here was someone who might know what it was like to need to take care of things.  

Instead he was turning out to be a dumb blond who asked stupid questions.

“He’s missing, yes,” Q answered. “But the only possibility is that someone has taken him, probably an older student from your school.” After all, he had the students in his own school well in line. 

“So it’s the case of the kidnapped tabby,” the boy said with a wry smirk.

Q nodded curtly and turned to go. If the boy was just going to be an unhelpful smart-arse—

“Wait!” The boy put a hand on his shoulder. “Any clues?”

Q turned back. “I last had him in the Skull Island section,” he said. “I had to leave him in a cubby before I could get on the ride, and when I got back, he was gone.”  

“Lots of year tens around? Including one with weird hair and braces?” the boy asked.

Q searched his memory and nodded.

“I’ll bet it was Silva, then, and I don’t mind spoiling his fun. I’m James, by the way.”  

“Let’s come up with a plan, then, James,” Q said, “and we can—”

But James was already off, racing towards a gangly teenager with braces. “Silva! Give him back his cat!” he yelled only a moment before rugby-tackling the boy who must be Silva to the ground. The two boys disappeared in a crowd of other kids from their school yelling “Fight, fight, fight!”  

Q sighed and turned to a shooting game where you could earn a water gun prize if you scored high enough. If Bond was right, then he could give the gun to him and thank him for his help. And if he was wrong…well, acquiring a little weaponry wasn’t going to hurt his odds of rescuing Turing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome <3


End file.
